


Vituperate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [168]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Legerdemain. More of a continuation of reticent, however, as Tony and Gibbs continue their scene.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/17/1999 for the word [vituperate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/17/vituperate)
> 
> vituperate  
> To find fault with; to scold;to overwhelm with wordy abuse; to censure severely or abusively; to rate.
> 
> For jane_x80 who wanted cuddles. Tony is still hurting.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), and [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Vituperate

The steaks were finally ready and it looked like Tony might be ready to talk, but first they really needed to do something about his wounds. Gibbs didn’t think they were serious, but if left untended they could become infected and then they would become really serious. Infection never went well especially not after Tony’s bout with the plague.

“Let me take a look at those scratches and then we can have steak.” Gibbs requested softly.

Tony looked at Gibbs and then looked away. “I’d rather you not. Let’s just have steak.” He spoke softly. Tony knew damn well he was hurt more than he’d let on and he didn’t want Gibbs to know. Gibbs never took well to him being injured.

“It’s either me or I can call Ducky and make him come out of his way to take a look at your sorry ass.” Gibbs vituperated.

Tony sighed. “Fine. You can look at it.”

Gibbs gave Tony a soft smile before gathering some cleaning supplies and lifting Tony’s shirt to examine the damage. Whistling sharply at the extent of the damages, Gibbs commented. “You really should get stitches, you know? Especially if you don’t want a scar.”

“Eh. Just do your best. I don’t want to be any trouble.” Tony mumbled. The faster it was done and forgotten about, the better in his mind.

Gibbs shook his head at Tony. “You need to take better care of yourself.” He cleaned Tony up as best as he could. At least Tony wasn’t actively bleeding anymore. Though he would probably have a scar. The wound wasn’t deep, but it was long. He’d obviously gotten scratched by something sharp.

After Gibbs finished cleaning up and bandaging the wound as best he could, he plated the steaks and brought one to Tony.

“Thanks, boss.” Tony muttered.

“Are you ok, Tony?” Gibbs asked concerned about Tony’s quietness.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed. “I just can’t believe that she blames me. She’s the one who was purposefully leaking secrets.”

“You can’t help everyone, Tony.” Gibbs stated. He knew this from experience though it didn’t stop him from trying his best to help everyone he could.

“I know. It still hurts though. I mean I was always a bit suspicious of her. She just didn’t behave quite right, but I still welcomed her and tried to be her friend and this is how she repays me?” Tony faltered and wiped quickly at his face, not wanting Gibbs to realize he was crying.

Gibbs set his steak down needing to comfort his friend more than eat. Settling on the couch next to Tony and sliding an arm around him, Gibbs countered. “That’s on Ziva, Tony. Not you. She did the same thing to me. I treated her like a daughter and she betrayed not only me, but you and NCIS. You can’t let her get to you. That’s how she wins.”

“I know.” Tony spoke softly as if to himself.

Drawing Tony closer, Gibbs murmured. “It’s ok to cry, you know? Even I’ve done it.”

Normally Tony would find it weird that his straight boss was cuddling him, but somehow in this situation it seemed right. Relaxing and allowing himself to feel the emotions, he let it all out. All his pain at trying to do the right thing by McGee and Ziva and the way they treated him. All his anger that Ziva had betrayed him. All his grief that Ziva blamed him when he was truly innocent of her charges.

**Author's Note:**

> [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192) follows after this one. Though it's also the next one in the dictionary.com word order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
